inertia
by stanzas
Summary: she thinks, really, it was as unstoppable as gravity. — leoreyna


**title: **inertia

**summary: **she thinks, really, it was as unstoppable as gravity.

**pairing**: leo/reyna

**rating:** t

**disclaimer: **rick riordan the creator of this wonderful pjo universe

**a/n**- i had another tumblr request. im suffering massive writer's block. lmao ignore me

* * *

**_inertia_**

* * *

.

.

.

_1. A tendency to do nothing or to remain unchanged_

_._

_._

Very few things ever caught her by surprise. Rarely anything slipped past her impenetrable defenses.

So Reyna was quite surprised when suddenly the realization hit her right in the face like a bus- and suddenly gravity pulled her back to earth and everything seemed much brighter and she couldn't breathe-  
_Holy shit_. It was overwhelming.

Instead she rolled over in her bed and pressed her head against her pillow as if to smother her thoughts.  
Someone hummed next to her and kissed her shoulder to indicate they were awake. "_Woah_ where am I."

"My villa," Reyna mumbled. "Thanks for waking me up."

She heard him stumbled around and untangle himself from her sheets and crawl out of bed before slipping off the edge and slamming into the ground.  
"Fuck," she heard him curse. "Fucking gravity." Leo rolled over and stared at her from the ground. "You look wonderful this fine morning, _reina_."

As far as gravity went, she agreed. She was now in love with Leo Valdez- and the weight was pulling her into him, and now she couldn't leave.

So she would do nothing. Just sit and wait for him to leave or one of them to die. Why bother feeling like you were in love when you knew it was just going to end in suffering?

.

.

.

_2. Resistance to change in some other physical property._

_._

_._

She refused to admit it. No. She wasn't in love- not with that Greek idiot.  
So then why was she smiling?

"Come on _belleza_, you're walking slower than Percy's brain can function," Leo tossed up ahead and nearly walked into another senator. "We're going to be late and I can blame you!"

"Will not. Calm yourself, Valdez," she replied, casually taking her time to stroll through the streets and greet other senators making their own time to the big senate meeting in the afternoon.

"_Ay dios mio_, you are slow!" he yelled. "I could already be sitting down and not in this fucking global warming heat, I'm melting!"

"Come on, wicked witch of the west, you wouldn't even be able to melt if I tossed you into the sun."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'd melt. It's like a trillion fucking degrees in the sun. You'd find a puddle of Leo goo."

"You're a moron," she rolled her eyes.

He grinned and laughed. "Glad we agree on something. We're gonna be late, come on!"

.

.

.

_3. A property of matter by which it continues in its existing state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line, unless that state is changed by an external force._

_._

_._

"These are the gardens of Bacchus," Reyna said to him, bending down to stroke one of the petals of the various collections of flowers all over the garden. "Sacred to-"

"Bacchus, I kind of assumed that from the title," Leo jumped over a bush and she fought the urge to restrain him against one of the planters so he wouldn't light fire to the one place in camp Jupiter she had peace- like he'd done to most of Rome before. Although that wasn't technically his fault.

"Can you sit down?" she demanded. "You act like you've gotten into my entire store of coffee."

"Hmm, no," Leo said, bending over another planter to lay a kiss on her cheek. Then on her lips, which she wasn't expecting because _he'd never actually kissed her before he was such a coward but now he had holy shit and now Percy owed Annabeth ten dollars._

"Bye," he kissed her again and darted out of the garden. For a minute she just sat there, wondering what had ever made her such a moldable and weak daughter of Bellona and then-

"_Valdez_! Get back here!"

He laughed giddily and raced away, leaving her to think, well, maybe a change of heart isn't so bad after all.

.

.

.

_oh my dear, you think you could withstand gravity?_  
_the force that controls even the moon and the sun  
clearly you are nothing but a fool  
or a wise one just in denial_

_for gravity claims us all_


End file.
